


Connection

by NismResna



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 10:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NismResna/pseuds/NismResna
Summary: ABANDONED





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> I have the whole thing written in bullet points on a piece of paper (I kinda keep loosing and finding it again).  
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry.

She overheard him talking to his friends at the neighboring table at the cafeteria. " I am fascinated by the interpersonal behavior of biological organisms.I would be happy to attempt sexual relations with you, Lieutenant." He was, of course, turned down. In a polite and obvious (except for him) way. But it got her thinking. What does he have to offer, sexually? Is that a suit or some sort of armor he's wearing? Is there something more beneath? 

She was definitely intrigued by the artificial life form acting as a science officer on their ship. They are unbelievably racist if you can call thinking biological life forms are inferior to artificial ones. It's more like speciesism but probably its own category, which I could look up. She thought, getting upset at how easily she could look it up if her cerebral implant would not have been turned off for the fleets safety regulations. But she realized, that body mod almost cost her, her place as a fleet cadet. They were understanding of her transhumanist phase in her college years. But it wasn't just a phase.

Transhumanist and body mod community were both looked down upon. But were not outright illegal. Still, most literature and procedures were only attainable "underground". So if you had a mod that mostly meant you had a run in with illicit activities. She wouldn't let her past interfere with her position on the ship, even if it was menial. But her promiscuity just might. This could be something new and exciting. It might also be devastating for all biological life forms. She had to wonder how could a robot use the knowledge how to make human females climax. Experiment with the rat who got the choice either food or having its brain centers that cause climax stimulated crossed her mind. The rat died from starvation.

Well, there is no other way to get to know more about how he would have sex with a bio life form than to ask him and even experience it by myself. A direct approach would be the most effective. Ufff I'm gonna have to ask him out to dinner or something. 

She finished her shift and was on her way to lunch when she saw him leaving the cafeteria, heading towards her. It's now or never. "Mr. Isaac !" She blurted. "Yes, may I help you" he responded gallantly even thou, she was supposed to address him by his rank. "I overheard a conversation with your friends where you expressed your willingness to initiate an intimate relationship, and am..." Am I really doing this? "Is eavesdropping not considered rude in human societies?" he interrupted her thoughts. "Oh, yes I'm sorry, but it wasn't deliberate, I was just curious..." "You wanted to ask me something?" "Yes, would you like to go to dinner with me?" She finally got it out. " I actually do not eat..." he stated and she already wanted to interject " ... but" he continued "I understand that it is a prelude for socializing, will there be other company?" "No it would be just us, I want to ask you a few personal questions." "I see, would you like a public or a more personal setting?" Shit, he is smart, he was much more oblivious to nuances of human interaction a week ago. " I would love something more private" She admitted. "Well, I have noticed that humans feel more comfortable in a familiar environment, so your quarters at 21:00?" She nodded "That sounds great. See you."

It was almost time for dinner. She was hungry so she materialized a plate of sushi and wondered if nervousness would get the best of her. Makeup was on point and her dress showed her breasts prominently. Its short enough so I can pull it up if need be, "I just hope my boobs will not fall out on their own."  
The doorbell interrupted her train of thought. He's exactly on time. "Come in." She sat in a seductive, legs crossed way, turned a little to the side to show point her face and cleavage. She resisted the urge to fix her hair again, it was a brown, curly mess no matter what she did. Isaac entered carrying a bottle of red wine "I was informed it is customary to bring a gift for the host". "Thank you that's very nice of you" She responded and invited him to sit down. He wasted no time and outright asked: "Would you like to have sex with me?" She was set aback. Well, that's one way of romancing someone, but he's a machine I don't even know if he is capable of attachment or emotions, sex could be the only way he may connect to someone. He noticed her bewildered look and proceeded to explain. " I noticed you put on more cosmetics than usual, you are also wearing a dress that showcases your mammalian features, and you asked me to meet you alone in private, if I'm reading the situation correctly you would like to have sex with me." She pulled herself together "You are not wrong, I presume you are not interested in an emotional relationship but I would at least like to have an exclusive sexual relationship, and before we start I have some questions.". He took a second before responding "I am not capable of emotions, but can simulate them, I am ready to be exclusive despite the fact that my data would be more valuable if gathered from many subjects, but considering your lifespan and the frivolities of human attachments, I could always gather additional information after you break up with me or die." Uff that is cold, am I really up for this? A purely physical relationship? Ok,I can distance myself, I totally can. She reassured herself. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask" He concluded. "Ok, amm... Kissing and oral sex are a big part of the human sexual interaction, do you have a mouth, with lips and tongue, and saliva?" He seemed like he looked up, processing information, but his eyes had no pupils so she had no idea what was he actually doing. "Not really, but my nano-equivalent of skin and flesh can simulate anything an organic would have." She was surprised, "So if I understand you correctly you can just grow a penis?" "I actually already have a penis, its a recurring feature in bio males, so they made me an equivalent when they assembled me for this mission, the difference is I can erect it and vary its size at will." She felt a slight tingle in her nether regions. "That's, definitely interesting." She managed to say. "What do you know about sex Isaac?"

 

"Those movies, pornography are mostly exaggerated. Real people don't do all those crazy positions, it's mostly for the camera." She tried to make it sound like she wasn't regularly exploring erotic sections of earth archive library. "I have also looked at an extensive amount of what you call amateur porn, and yes there is less position variety and you barely see the genitals, but I think I got a solid grasp of basic elements of human coitus." She took the last sip from her wine glass and grinned "Wow, you really did your homework." She paused. And changed her tone to a more serious note."I was wondering why do you wanna do this, can you even enjoy it? "In the spirit of interplanetary relations, I am to gather as many information about human relationships as possible. I enjoy gathering information. I also have pressure sensors all over my body. And I'm equipped with a program we believe can simulate physical sensations. I would need additional information to write the code for an orgasm." "What kind of information?" She enquired. "At this point, I am not quite sure. I would imagine brain scans and monitoring the excretion of hormones during sex." The thought of having intercourse in a lab, covered with wires seemed kinky and hot for a second but uncomfortable in the end. Who am I kidding, I'd try it at least once.  
"Would you like to kiss me now?" She whispered as she moved closer. "Yes." he replied.

She awkwardly placed her lips at the spot where his mouth should be and slowly started to feel soft almost human-like lips forming a relieve. She licked his newly formed lips with the tip of her tongue and felt his face nanites concaving. She poked further and then felt wetness and resistance, his tongue tasted slightly sweet. Some sort of water-based lubricant, it's not unpleasant. The next second she felt their teeth clicking, so he took her, a momentary hesitation, to swirl his tongue around hers. 

She had to gasp for air so she rested her forehead against his and took a deep breath then stood up, he followed, and she guided his hands to her hips. He proceeded to suck her bottom lip and feeling up her body with his hands, clasping her buttocks. It was unexpected so she giggled. "Did I do something amusing?" he asked, still holding her booty and not using his new mouth to speak. "Not really, it was just surprising and a little bit exciting when you touched my, khm (she cleared her throat), gluteus maximus, in such a passionate way. "So I can presume you are enjoying yourself when you have such a reaction in the future?" "Definitely" She purred and playfully grabbed his ass. 

"How would you like to continue?" He murmured as he took a break from kissing her neck. "I would like to see you naked." was her response while she disrobed. "Now it's your turn." His suit slowly opened at his chest, he stepped out of it, all slick and metallic, with a silver appendage touching his thigh. She took off her high heels before she sank to her knees on the white, fluffy, carpeted living room floor. She gently licked the tip, it visibly twitched. "Do you have any specific preferences about the length and girth?" He asked, slowly rising. "I don't know, something average I guess." she blurted. "Amusing, there actually is a database of human penis sizes, it would seem like human males have quite an interest in some parts of their anatomy. Average it is."  
He stopped growing, filling her mouth completely, she tried to take it all, pushed herself too hard and gagged, he recoiled and asked in a worried tone "Are you alright?" "Yes, I just choked a little, guys usually like it. Did you like it?" "The sensation was pleasant, but I don't like the thought of hurting you, I am significantly stronger than you." "Ok, next time you'll hurt me or I won't be able to take it Ill tell you to stop or I'll shake my head if my mouth will be full.""Agreed" He responded, picked her up in his arms and carried her to the couch. 

He kneeled in front of her and placed her legs on his shoulders. when he spread her inner lips with his tongue she moaned lightly. He took that as a sign to continue and she additionally confirmed his suspicions of her enjoyment when she started thrusting her hips up and down in his mouth.


End file.
